Oftentimes, drywall is used when constructing walls within a building. For instance, drywall may be used when constructing walls to reduce construction time costs; define channels for insulation, plumbing, and electric wires; increase sound proofing of the walls; increases fire resistance of the walls; etc. Drywall is typically in the form of a panel made of gypsum (i.e., calcium sulfate dihydrate), a fiber material (e.g., paper, fiberglass, etc.), and/or other material. Oftentimes, when forming a wall, panels of drywall are arranged in a side-by-side manner such that joints are formed between the panels of drywall. These joints are typically filled in with joint compound along a surface of the wall formed by the drywall. In some instances, a drywall banjo is used to apply the joint compound to the joints between the drywall panels. A drywall banjo is a device that dispenses tape with one side coated with joint compound. A user applies the dispensed tape along the joints formed between the panels to cause the joint compound coating the tape to be applied to the joints.